


Drabbles of Fluff

by starlightfalls101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois being cute, Ciel being a dork, Fluff, M/M, Sebby and Luka are just additional characters for someday purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfalls101/pseuds/starlightfalls101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories of Ciel and Alois' cuteness and awkwardness as their love blossoms <3 It will make you fall in love with them too </p><p> </p><p>different chapters may be set in different universes, time streams and etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring Contest 1

_Drabbles of Fluff_

_Chappie 1_

_Ciel and Alois, Staring Contests_

 

 

Alois poked the bluenette, which only infuriated Ciel further and made him more determined to win. The head of the Phantomhive family‘s glare only intensified and treated his boyfriend with his signature glare, but instead of withering, Alois met the stare head on.

 

As much as Ciel just wanted to get back to work, his pride and stubbornness would never allow him to back down. The blonde, on the other hand, had nothing else to do and decided that a staring contest would be the best way to both quell his boredom and end their little lover’s quarrel.

 

 “I see a little tear, Phantomhive, are you giving up yet?” the blonde asked.

 

The bluenette just smirked in reply. He was determined to win. What started as a petty lover’s quarrel turned into a full fledged battle of eye moisture. Ciel couldn’t even remember what the quarrel had been about in the first place.

 

Alois wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh? That won’t affect me at all, Trancy. You think I’d blink at the fact your wiggling your eyebrows? ‘Scuse me, but you wiggle your eyebrows everyday. Actually it would be funnier to not see you wiggle your eyebrows for a single day. You know what else is funnier? If you blink right now.”

 

“Oh, now trying to confuse me, eh? You confuse me everyday of my life, with your complicated words and your cute as hell blush. Actually that’s not confusing at all just cute. But you know what’s cuter? If you blink right now.”

 

“Flattery huh? It would get you nowhere, muffin.” Ciel smirked. “You know I’d never let you win this one.”

 

Alois let out a haughty smile. He had been a veteran of staring contests since time immemorial and he was going to prove it to his bluenette.

 

Ciel’s eyes were getting tired. He’d rather end this now and get back to work. After all he had another ace up his sleeve.

 

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle_

 

Ciel wiggled his eyebrows thrice.

 

The ridiculousness of Ciel wiggling his eyebrows was too much for the blond. Ciel won the staring contest.  Alois was okay with. After all he did catch the wiggling scene on his smartphone.

 


	2. Of Evil Hammocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home after a long day, Ciel learns there's such things in this world such as evil hammocks and french kissing demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chappie 2 :) 
> 
> Setting: modern times; Phantomhive Manor; both Ciel and Alois are demons and detectives for the queen, after Ciel resurrected Alois to become his companion. Its kind of a fanfiction of a fanfiction called Devil’s Like to Dance by Hateweasel in fanfiction but you’ll understand this chapter without reading it.

_Drabbles of Fluff_

_Evil Hammocks_

 

The Phantomhive Manor, a place that has seen countless destruction, housed many mysteries and home to two demon lovers and a butler.

On that particular day Ciel Phantomhive was on his way home from a meeting with the new head detective of Scotland Yard, opting to go by himself instead of bringing his blonde lover. The bluenette sighed as he braced himself for the destruction of his manor. Maybe leaving the blonde menace to his own devices wasn’t a god idea.

Ciel groaned inwardly as he recalled the time. *Alois had put a lizard in the toaster. _A lizard,_ for god’s sake! He claimed he was curious of what would happen. Well what did happen was the annihilation of the countertop.

Finally reaching his manor, he gazed in surprise of the fact that the Phantomhive Manor was still standing tall and proud and despaired instead for the chaos he would surely see once he stepped into his home. After all, he _was_ gone for 3 days. Surely Alois would have destroyed something.

To his complete and utter surprise, the living still lived, undamaged save for a few holes in the wall here and there as if someone hand pounded nails into it. He found the reason for the damages soon enough. There in one corner of the room swayed a hammock, and on it a fourteen year old lad, smiling contently in his sleep.

Ignoring the holes in the wall, Ciel silently strode towards his sleeping lover and permitted his usually frowning face, a tiny smile.

Halfway across the room, Alois lazily opened an eye as he approached him.

“No Ciel, please don’t go into the kitchen.” He murmured sleepily as soon as he saw his boyfriend.

Ciel paused and stared, already dreading the state of his kitchen. Patting the space next to him, Alois gave him another of his smiles he kept only for the bluenette. Now much more awake and alert, he sat up some as Ciel came nearer.

A foot away from the hammock, Ciel paused uncertainly, if only for a second.

_Dammit, how do you even get on a hammock?_

Alois saw the flash of uncertainty on the bluenette’s face and it was enough to get him giggling. The great master of demons, not knowing how to lie down on a hammock? _Priceless._

The Phantomhive demon, determined on lying next to his lover, decided on tackling it head on. He jumped into the hammock and-

“ _Hahahahaha!!!”_ The blonde menace fell into hysterics as Ciel completely missed the hammock and face planted into the unforgiving floor.

Glaring at the blonde, Ciel decided that the hammock must be evil.

“Shut up.”

The bluenette, now more determined than ever to conquer the hammock to salvage his pride, put his right foot on the hammock and heaved himself up. Resulting only with a bump on his head and more laughter from Alois, who, was now too far gone to help the bluenette.

The hammock swung left and right, shook and swayed at the bluenette’s every attempt to get on. Once, it even went upside down, almost tossing both demons on the floor.

Finally Ciel settled down next to Alois, a grimace on his face for all he had to endure but feeling victorious. Alois had finally calmed and was now smirking at the bluenette as he turned to look at his lover.

“So, first time on the hammo-“

Alois was interrupted as in one swift turn, the hammock turned over and threw the lovers onto the floor. Landing next to each other, Alois and Ciel looked at each other then laughed like crazy before pulling each other into a passionate kiss.

After more than a minute, they pulled away, both blushing as Alois wiped the thin thread of saliva connecting them.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Alois grinned.

“I miss you too.” the bluenette replied.

All at once the hammock collapsed on them entangling them together as they pulled each other once more into a kiss.

_Surely the hammock was evil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alois putting a lizard in the toaster was an event in Devils Like to Dance
> 
> I’ve been reading lots of BlackIce lately Jack and Pitch 4ever! Haha suggest any good fics to me please :D Goddammit Pitch is freaking me out with all the white figures in the hallway. Not sure if its my imagination or what :/


End file.
